


Come acqua tra le dita

by Yumeko



Series: Crescere [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: (mention of) canon typical violence, (the origin of) Friends With Benefits, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Yaoi, a couple swear words, boys get messy, hints of feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: “Ti piace quello che vedi?”Mitsui gli aveva rivolto un ghigno sfacciato e gli aveva fatto deliberatamente scorrere addosso uno sguardo impertinente, con lentezza esasperante. “Non saprei, vedo ancora troppi vestiti.”Si colloca subito dopo il capitolo 4 di “A piedi nudi sulla sabbia”. In un certo senso.
Relationships: Mitsui Hisashi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Crescere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679566
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Per prima cosa, mi devo assolutamente scusare per aver latitato così tanto e non aver più aggiornato "A piedi nudi sulla sabbia".  
> Purtroppo ho avuto qualche problema di salute che mi ha fermato a gennaio e febbraio e mi ci è voluto un po' per rimettermi in pista... Ora però sono tornata e spero di farmi perdonare (almeno un pochino-ino-ino) con questa breve side story, in attesa di un nuovo capitolo della storia principale.  
>   
> Per meglio collocare questo racconto, consiglio di leggere prima "A piedi nudi sulla spiaggia" [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938214/chapters/47210701).  
>   
> Ah, ultimo avvertimento nel caso non fosse chiaro dai tag: questa fanfiction contiene atti sessuali espliciti tra due personaggi di sesso maschile. Se queste cose non sono di vostro gradimento... ecco, come dire... _forse_ questa fanfiction non fa per voi :-)

  
  
Completamente nudo, Yuuki si avvicinò alla finestra e scostò la tenda quel poco che bastava per avere una comoda visuale della strada un piano più sotto. Per alcuni attimi riuscì ad intravedere la figura famigliare di Mitsui allontanarsi a passo svelto prima che il ragazzo svoltasse l’angolo e scomparisse dalla vista.  
Con un sospiro, tornò pigramente in camera. Avrebbe decisamente dovuto farsi una doccia e cambiare le lenzuola, pensò osservando distrattamente lo stato pietoso del letto.  
Soppesò la situazione per un breve istante, poi si lasciò cadere sul materasso, evitando accuratamente la vistosa macchia biancastra - ormai secca - nel mezzo.  
Rotolò di lato ed affondò la testa nel cuscino morbido, portando un braccio a coprire gli occhi.  
Imprecò sonoramente. La doccia poteva aspettare.  
  
  
Conosceva Mitsui da quasi due anni, da quando il ragazzo aveva iniziato a frequentare alcuni teppistelli che orbitavano attorno alla banda di Tetsuo. Gente abbastanza inutile, secondo il parere di Yuuki, solo un branco di ragazzini delle scuole superiori annoiati ed in cerca di un po’ di divertimento facile. Non era rimasto per nulla sorpreso quando, nel giro di poche settimane, quei mocciosi erano spariti, probabilmente alla ricerca di una nuova distrazione. Mitsui però era rimasto. E questo sì, era stato davvero inatteso.  
Taciturno e poco socievole, il ragazzo passava i pomeriggi in solitudine, ai margini del gruppo, a rimuginare tra sé e sé con le mani in tasca. Se stuzzicato o preso in giro, difficilmente apriva bocca: si limitava a restarsene nel più assoluto silenzio, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, a fissare in cagnesco chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.  
“Ti do un consiglio” gli aveva detto una sera Yuuki, sedendosi accanto a lui sul basso muretto che separava la strada dalla spiaggia.  
Mitsui non aveva mosso nemmeno un muscolo ed aveva, anzi, mantenuto lo sguardo fisso verso il resto della banda che rumoreggiava sul bagnasciuga poco distante.  
“Dovresti smetterla di guardare tutti in quel modo. A meno che tu non sia pronto a fare a pugni, ovviamente.” aveva continuato Yuuki.  
Per un lungo istante l’altro ragazzo non aveva risposto ed il silenzio tra loro si era dilatato in modo spiacevole.  
Proprio quando Yuuki stava per alzarsi ed andare a raggiungere gli altri, Mitsui l’aveva colto di sorpresa decidendosi improvvisamente a replicare.  
“E a te cosa frega, Tanaka?”  
Dal modo in cui aveva smozzicato quelle parole, sembrava non essersi preoccupato troppo di nascondere l’irritazione.  
“Ehi, ehi, calma!” aveva cercato di rabbonirlo Yuuki, “Non c’è bisogno di innervosirsi così. Lo dico per te. Di questo passo rischi davvero di fare una brutta fine.”  
Mitsui era rimasto nuovamente in silenzio, ma si era voltato a fissarlo con sguardo accigliato e Yuuki aveva deciso di interpretare il gesto come un invito a continuare.  
“Guardi le persone con aria di sfida, provocandole, e nel nostro ambiente si rischia di finire male per molto meno. Tetsuo sa tenere in riga la sua banda, per cui nessuno dei ragazzi reagisce troppo male a questo tuo modo di fare, però con tutti gli altri teppisti della città non sarai così fortunato.”  
“Con questo, non dico di non farti rispettare, eh, tutto il contrario” aveva aggiunto dopo una breve pausa, “Dico solo di farti furbo e di scegliere _a mente fredda_ le tue battaglie, secondo la _tua_ convenienza e non quella del tuo avversario.”  
Mitsui non gli aveva risposto e, dopo averlo osservato ancora per un lungo istante, era tornato a guardare gli altri che, con l’acqua alle caviglie, avevano iniziato a lanciarsi manciate di sabbia bagnata.  
Da quel giorno però Mitsui aveva iniziato a parlare un po’ di più con il resto della banda e, soprattutto, aveva cercato di imparare a rispondere con battute ironiche - a volte fin troppo taglienti, ma pazienza… - alle bonarie prese in giro dei compagni.  
A Yuuki aveva ricordato un gatto randagio che si aggrappava con tutte le proprie misere forze a chiunque gli offrisse un boccone di cibo ed un misero riparo per la notte.  
  
Era stato solo un paio di settimane più tardi che Yuuki se n’era accorto.  
Mitsui lo guardava.  
Spesso.  
Il più delle volte era solo un’occhiata leggera, non troppo invadente, al punto da essere quasi impercettibile. Altre volte, però, capitava che Mitsui finisse coinvolto in un battibecco o in una scaramuccia con qualcuno dei ragazzi della banda ed allora il suo sguardo sembrava cercare quello di Yuuki in modo insistente, come a volergli strappare un cenno d’approvazione. In quei momenti, con quei suoi occhi scuri ed irrequieti, sembrava volergli dire _'ehi, io sto facendo come hai detto tu, ma tu mi vedi?'  
_Yuuki non era stato sicuro di quanto Mitsui fosse realmente consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, ma poi, pian piano, aveva notato i suoi sguardi cambiare, diventare più brevi ed esitanti, incerti. Soltanto quando pensava di non essere visto, Mitsui si permetteva di fissare Yuuki a lungo, a volte tormentandosi il labbro inferiore con i denti, e puntualmente Yuuki lo disilludeva con un sorriso o un cenno del capo.  
Appena capiva di essere stato scoperto, Mitsui si voltava di scatto, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti al punto da far sbiancare le nocche, il retro del collo di una deliziosa sfumatura rosso fuoco.  
La cosa aveva decisamente iniziato a prendere una piega inattesa, ma, doveva ammettere Yuuki, in un certo qual modo divertente.  
  
“Tanaka!”  
Quando quel pomeriggio Tetsuo gli si era avvicinato, porgendogli una birra calda, Yuuki non ne era stato per nulla sorpreso. Aveva semplicemente ringraziato con un cenno del capo ed aperto la lattina, prendendo poi una lunga sorsata.  
“Mitsui non zoppica più.” Si potevano dire molte cose di Tetsuo, ma non che fosse uno a cui piacesse perdersi in troppi giri di parole.  
“Ho notato.”  
“Oggi lo farò venire con noi.”  
Per quella sera, Tetsuo aveva in programma un regolamento di conti con una banda rivale con cui c’erano stati diversi scontri nelle ultime settimane. Era gente che sapeva picchiare duro e Yuuki non si aspettava certo che sarebbe stata una passeggiata. Sospirando, aveva pensato che avrebbe avuto il suo bel daffare a tener d’occhio Mitsui.  
Tetsuo lo aveva guardato di sottecchi. “Cerca di non stargli troppo addosso, ha bisogno di essere svezzato.”  
“Lo so, lo so, non preoccuparti” aveva riso Yuuki, passando a Tetsuo la lattina ancora mezza piena.  
L’altro teppista aveva finito la birra in un unico sorso, poi aveva gettato il contenitore ormai vuoto verso il cestino poco distante, mancandolo clamorosamente.  
“Non sono cieco, vedo cosa stai facendo.” aveva aggiunto Tetsuo prima di allontanarsi, “Non sono affari miei, però cerca di non incasinarlo troppo.”  
  
Quando erano tornati al parco, dopo la rissa, un clima generale di euforia aleggiava nella banda. I ragazzi rumoreggiavano e schiamazzavano, felici per la vittoria ottenuta contro i rivali, ed in mezzo a loro stava Mitsui, che sghignazzava su di giri per i complimenti e le pacche sulle spalle da parte dei compagni.  
Yuuki doveva ammettere che, per essere uno alla sua prima vera scazzottata, Mitsui non se l’era affatto cavata male ed era persino riuscito ad uscirne non troppo pesto. Da un taglio sopra un sopracciglio un rivoletto di sangue - ormai secco - gli era colato fino al collo macchiandogli il bordo della maglietta, il labbro inferiore aveva una piccola ferita e certamente il giorno successivo un vistoso livido scuro gli avrebbe decorato lo zigomo sinistro, ma nel complesso gli sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio.  
“Ehi” lo aveva salutato Mitsui avvicinandoglisi dopo alcuni minuti.  
Aveva gli occhi spalancati ed accesi e tutto il suo corpo sembrava vibrare di energia a malapena trattenuta, certamente dovuta all’adrenalina che ancora aveva in circolo.  
“Ehi” gli aveva risposto Yuuki con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Senti, Tanaka...” aveva iniziato esitante, “Volevo ringraziarti per prima, senza il tuo aiuto...”  
Yuuki aveva notato che Mitsui si era portato istintivamente al petto la mano destra ed aveva iniziato a sfregarla vigorosamente con l’altra. Durante la rissa si era trovato inchiodato a terra da uno dei teppisti rivali, un vero e proprio armadio a quattro ante, mentre un altro gli si era avvicinato minacciando di calpestargli la mano fino a rompergliela. Solo l’intervento di Yuuki, che aveva cercato di non perdere di vista Mitsui nemmeno un istante, aveva evitato il peggio. Per un soffio.  
“Non ringraziarmi, avresti fatto lo stesso per me.” gli aveva risposto Yuuki.  
Mitsui aveva annuito, “Però io-“  
Yuuki lo aveva interrotto subito, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla “Mitsui, davvero, non serve. Piuttosto, hai bisogno di darti una ripulita. Vieni.”  
Senza darsi nemmeno la pena di controllare se Mitsui lo stesse seguendo, Yuuki si era incamminato verso casa, dopo aver rivolto un veloce cenno di saluto a Tetsuo che, in tutta risposta, l’aveva fissato con uno sguardo penetrante. Quel ragazzo era davvero troppo perspicace, nonostante il suo aspetto facesse erroneamente pensare il contrario.  
“Dove andiamo?” gli aveva chiesto Mitsui affiancandoglisi appena fuori dal parco.  
“Da me.”  
“Oh.”  
Incuriosito da quel tono indefinibile, Yuuki si era voltato a guardarlo. “Cosa?”  
“No, niente… è solo che non ti facevo così, uhm, _gentile_.”  
Mitsui aveva terminato la frase con spiccato accenno d’ironia e Yuuki era scoppiato a ridere.  
“E io non ti facevo così loquace, quindi direi che siamo pari, _moccioso_.”  
Alle inevitabili proteste oltraggiate di Mitsui, Yuuki non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridere ancora più forte.  
Entrando in casa, aveva fatto accomodare Mitsui nel piccolo salottino spoglio, prima di andare in bagno per darsi una veloce ripulita e recuperare una salvietta bagnata, garze e disinfettante.  
“Vivi da solo?” gli aveva chiesto Mitsui quando Yuuki gli si era seduto accanto sul vecchio tatami consumato.  
Yuuki aveva fatto un verso affermativo, mentre versava del disinfettante su una garza.  
“Tieni,” aveva detto, passandola a Mitsui, “pulisciti quei graffi sulle mani, mentre io do un’occhiata al taglio che hai in fronte.”  
“Come ti invidio!” aveva continuato Mitsui con entusiasmo, mentre iniziava a ripulirsi le nocche insanguinate “Sei libero di fare tutto quello che vuoi, quando vuoi!”  
“È un modo di vederla” aveva concordato Yuuki con piccolo un sorriso.  
Aveva afferrato con delicatezza il mento dell’altro ragazzo e lo aveva ruotato appena, per avere una miglior visuale sulla ferita, che aveva tamponato delicatamente per poi passare a ripulire il sangue sul lato del viso e sul collo di Mitsui.  
Quando Yuuki l’aveva medicato con il disinfettante, Mitsui aveva sibilato per il dolore, guadagnandosi un’occhiata divertita.  
“Quante scene… e poi ti lamenti se ti chiamo moccioso. Comunque ho finito, puoi star tranquillo.”  
Mitsui aveva borbottato qualcosa sottovoce che Yuuki aveva saggiamente finto di non sentire, mentre si alzava ed andava a riporre il tutto in bagno.  
Tornando con alcune lattine di birra gelata, ne aveva lanciata una a Mitsui. “Sete?” gli aveva chiesto.  
Mentre Yuuki faceva saltare la linguetta e prendeva una lunga sorsata, Mitsui aveva occhieggiato con sospetto la propria bevanda prima di fissare il padrone di casa con sguardo indeciso.  
Yuuki aveva sollevato le sopracciglia, divertito. “Guarda che è solo birra. Non morde mica.”  
Gli aveva quindi spinto in mano la propria lattina.  
“Dai, assaggia!” lo aveva esortato e , dopo un primo momento d’esitazione, Mitsui l’aveva accontentato.  
“Ugh,” aveva commentato subito dopo quel primo breve sorso, “questa roba fa davvero schifo. Come fa a piacerti?”  
Nel parlare aveva arricciato il naso e socchiuso gli occhi e, per una frazione di secondo, Yuuki era riuscito a pensare solo che quella semplice smorfia non avrebbe dovuto sembrargli così seducente.  
Scoppiando a ridere, una risatina che alle sue stesse orecchie era suonata fin troppo acuta, Yuuki gli aveva dato un colpetto sulla spalla e si era aperto un’altra birra.  
"Prenditi pure altro da bere, il frigo è da quella parte."  
Mitsui era tornato quasi subito con una bottiglia d’acqua fresca ed un ghigno di sfida stampato in faccia.  
Kami-sama*, Yuuki era certo che quel ghigno prima o poi lo avrebbe messo in guai seri.  
“A testimonianza di quanto mi preoccupo per te, moccioso, ti prometto che nessuno saprà di questa cosa. Sarò muto come una tomba.” lo aveva preso in giro Yuuki, agitando la mano in un gesto vago tra l’acqua e la lattina di birra aperta ed ormai abbandonata.  
Mitsui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, chiaramente divertito, “Davvero magnanimo. E da quando ti preoccupi della mia reputazione?”  
Prima di poter formulare una risposta, l’attenzione di Yuuki era stata calamitata dalle labbra di Mitsui che si erano chiuse attorno all’apertura della bottiglia per prendere un sorso.  
Aveva osservato avidamente Mitsui arrovesciare appena il capo, il collo bianco che si allungava leggermente ed il pomo d’adamo che si muoveva sotto la pelle liscia, e si era ritrovato come in trance a deglutire con la bocca improvvisamente secca.  
Ok, la situazione stava rapidamente sfuggendo di mano, aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso. E con tutta probabilità Mitsui non sospettava nemmeno in quale situazione si fosse cacciato.  
Yuuki si era schiarito la gola ed aveva cercato di replicare con un tono di voce il più normale possibile “Non è della tua reputazione che mi preoccupo, ma della mia. E di quella della banda.”  
“Ah ecco, volevo ben dire.” aveva borbottato Mitsui con un tono sarcastico a cui Yuuki aveva cercato di rispondere con il suo sorriso più innocente.  
“Però, seriamente,” aveva ripreso Mitsui, fissandolo dritto in volto “perchè l’hai fatto?”  
Era chiaro a cosa si riferisse, ma Yuuki non riusciva davvero a capire perchè la questione lo interessasse tanto.  
“Te l’ho già detto: avresti fatto lo stesso per me. Anzi, è assolutamente probabile che tu debba farlo prima di quanto immagini.”  
Un lampo aveva attraversato gli occhi di Mitsui, ma era stato così rapido ed improvviso che Yuuki non era del tutto certo di averlo davvero visto.  
“È il tuo modo di dirmi che sono in debito con te?” aveva replicato Mitsui quasi guardingo. Aveva lo sguardo diretto ed indecifrabili e Yuuki aveva l’impressione che la conversazione rischiasse di prendere rapidamente una piega sbagliata.  
Aveva quindi sospirato, prima di appoggiare la lattina ormai vuota a terra. “No, Mitsui, non sto dicendo questo.”  
Aveva fatto una piccola pausa, cercando le parole con attenzione, poi aveva continuato con tono più serio.  
“Senti, non so perché la cosa ti crei tanti problemi,” aveva interrotto con un cenno della mano il tentativo di replica di Mitsui, poi aveva ripreso, “però voglio che ti sia chiaro che questo è esattamente quello che facciamo: ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda. È davvero più semplice di quello che pensi. Si tratta di lealtà verso i compagni, non di fare un favore a qualcuno per averne qualcosa in cambio. Per alcuni dei ragazzi, la banda rappresenta l’unica famiglia che abbiano. Non sarà perfetta, certo, però è una famiglia in cui nessuno viene lasciato indietro.”  
Mitsui aveva stretto i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche ferite, ed aveva fissato Yuuki dubbioso.  
“Una famiglia… in cui nessuno viene lasciato indietro…” aveva ripetuto, esitante, come se stesse riflettendo per la prima volta su qualcosa che non aveva mai preso in considerazione. O che non aveva ritenuto possibile.  
“Beh, sì, per lo meno quando non siamo troppo impegnati ad essere un branco di teste di cazzo.” aveva scherzato Yuuki e Mitsui si era lasciato sfuggire una risatina stridula.  
“Tra l’altro…” aveva aggiunto, con tono quasi non curante “se non ti avessi dato una mano, ci saremmo persi quella superba interpretazione di oca starnazzante.”  
Per togliere di dosso quell’energumeno a Mitsui, data la notevole differenza di stazza, Yuuki l’aveva dovuto caricare con forza, sfruttando l’intero peso del proprio corpo per sbilanciarlo. Appena l’aveva colpito ad un fianco, il teppista aveva emesso un verso strozzato che era risultato al contempo grottesco e totalmente ridicolo.  
Stavolta la risata di Mitsui era stata più naturale “Oddio, l’hai sentito anche tu? Credevo di essermelo immaginato!”  
“Oh no, l’ha proprio fatto!”  
Fortunatamente questa piccola battuta mal riuscita sembrava aver alleggerito l’atmosfera ed i due ragazzi avevano iniziato a commentare in modo canzonatorio ogni teppista della banda rivale.  
All’ennesima battuta sciocca di Yuuki, Mitsui era scoppiato a ridere di gusto, arrovesciando il capo. Yuuki aveva osservato le ciocche di capelli scivolargli via dalla fronte, gli occhi socchiudersi e le labbra rosse distendersi in una risata squillante ed in quel preciso momento aveva sentito il proprio corpo muoversi da solo, per puro istinto.  
Si era sporto verso l’altro ragazzo, l’aveva afferrato per le spalle e l’aveva spinto all’indietro, inchiodandolo a terra, poi l’aveva baciato senza delicatezza. Le labbra contro le sue erano calde e leggermente screpolate e, dopo un primo momento d’incertezza, avevano iniziato a rispondere con entusiasmo al suo assalto.  
In quel preciso istante, Yuuki si era reso conto di aver pregustato quel momento per giorni, ogni volta in cui aveva sorpreso Mitsui a guardarlo, ogni volta in cui lo aveva fatto arrossire dall’imbarazzo di essere stato scoperto, ogni volta in cui si era messo in paziente attesa dello sguardo successivo.  
Con la punta della lingua aveva invitato Mitsui ad aprire la bocca ed il ragazzo l’aveva subito accontentato con un sospiro appena percettibile che aveva colpito Yuuki dritto all’inguine.  
“Ok,” aveva detto Yuuki, interrompendo il bacio e prendendo un paio di respiri per cercare di calmarsi, “prima che questa cosa ci sfugga di mano, forse è meglio essere chiari.”  
Mitsui l’aveva fissato con lo sguardo appannato dall’eccitazione ed aveva deglutito vistosamente.  
“Dimmi che l’hai già fatto.”  
Gli occhi di Mitsui non avevano lasciato i suoi per un solo istante, di questo Yuuki doveva dargli credito, mentre il ragazzo scuoteva la testa arrossendo.  
Questa è la volta buona che Tetsuo mi ammazza, aveva pensato Yuuki per un breve attimo, prima di replicare con un flebile “Cazzo.”


	2. Capitolo 2.

Con il respiro affannato che sfuggiva in piccoli sbuffi dalle labbra umide e le guance arrossate, Mitsui era cosi inconsapevolmente seducente che Yuuki aveva avuto la sensazione di avere la testa improvvisamente piena di melassa, densa e collosa. Ogni pensiero che non riguardasse l’altro ragazzo e tutte le cose _oh-così-deliziose_ che poteva fare a quella bocca impudente sembrava affiorare lentamente ed in modo quasi distorto.  
“Ok,” aveva ripetuto con appena più convinzione dopo qualche istante, “forse è meglio se ci fermiamo qui.”  
“No, cioè… aspetta…” Mitsui aveva imprecato, “voglio dire… non smettere. Cioè, a meno che tu non-”  
Divertito - e nemmeno troppo velatamente lusingato - da quella improvvisa mancanza di eloquenza, Yuuki aveva interrotto Mitsui baciandolo nuovamente ed una mano del ragazzo era subito salita ad accarezzargli una guancia.  
“Non preoccuparti per me.” aveva detto infine Yuuki, scostandosi nuovamente dalle sue labbra. Per meglio rimarcare il concetto, gli aveva afferrato la mano, che nel frattempo era scesa fino al collo, e se l’era portata all’inguine. Appena le sue dita si erano poggiate sull’erezione di Yuuki, Mitsui aveva sgranato leggermente gli occhi ed emesso un piccolo verso sorpreso.  
“Però, ci sono un paio di punti che è meglio mettere in chiaro prima che le cose vadano oltre.” aveva aggiunto Yuuki con voce appena strozzata.  
Mentre parlava, Mitsui aveva stretto leggermente la presa sul suo pene, attraverso gli indumenti, e per un lungo - lunghissimo - attimo Yuuki aveva dovuto concentrarsi per non muovere i fianchi alla ricerca di una maggiore soddisfazione.  
“Se cambi idea, dimmelo subito. Se ti senti a disagio o se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace, dimmelo subito. Non importa cosa stiamo facendo: ci fermiamo ed amici come prima. In qualunque momento e senza alcun problema. Hai capito?”  
A fatica Mitsui aveva scollato gli occhi dalla propria mano, che ancora era poggiata al cavallo dei pantaloni di Yuuki, ed aveva annuito.  
“Io voglio solo un po’ di divertimento senza complicazioni.” aveva proseguito Yuuki, “Niente sentimenti o cazzate simili, non voglio una palla al piede. Hai capito? Ti sta bene?”  
Mitsui aveva soppesato le sue parole per alcuni istanti, prima di annuire di nuovo. “Tutto chiaro.”  
“Ottimo,” aveva mormorato con un sorriso malizioso Yuuki, pregustando quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco “allora preparati, perchè non sarò gentile.”  
Con un movimento aggraziato, si era portato a cavallo dei fianchi di Mitsui che non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza quando Yuuki gli aveva afferrato i polsi e glieli aveva bloccati ai lati della testa. Aveva poi iniziato a roteare ritmicamente i fianchi, strusciandosi contro l'evidente erezione dell'altro ragazzo finché un sussulto ed un piccolo sospiro gli avevano fatto capire di aver trovato la posizione giusta. Con lentezza deliberata sei era piegato verso di lui fino ad arrivargli così vicino che i loro respiri si erano mischiati e Mitsui aveva istintivamente inclinato il viso verso il suo, socchiudendo appena gli occhi accesi di eccitazione.  
“Tu vuoi che io sia gentile?” gli aveva chiesto, con un affondo più deciso del bacino.  
“Oh cazzo” era stata l’unica risposta di Mitsui prima che Yuuki si appropriasse nuovamente delle sue labbra.  
Affamato, aveva divorato la bocca di Mitsui, ingoiando avidamente tutti i piccoli suoni ed i gemiti che il ragazzo sembrava volergli offrire senza vergogna.  
Appena gli aveva mollato i polsi, le mani del ragazzo gli erano corse all’orlo della maglia per sollevarlo con gesti febbrili. Interrompendo il bacio per permettere a Mitsui di sfilargli l’indumento, aveva poi raddrizzato la schiena, rallentando gradualmente i propri movimenti.  
“Forse è meglio se ci spostiamo in un posto più comodo, che ne dici?”  
Mitsui l’aveva rincorso, portandosi in posizione seduta con Yuuki che gli stava in braccio, a cavallo del bacino, e l’aveva attirato a sé, per poi baciarlo per quella che era sembrata un’eternità.  
“Direi che è un’ottima idea.”  
Seguendolo in camera, Mitsui si era sfilato la maglia e l’aveva abbandonata distrattamente sul pavimento, poi aveva afferrato Yuuki per la cintura dei pantaloni e l’aveva fermato a pochi passi dal letto, tirandolo contro il proprio corpo. Quando gli occhi di Mitsui erano scesi a fissargli le labbra, le pupille gli si erano dilatate immediatamente, rendendogli gli occhi ancora più neri, ed il suo respiro aveva rapidamente accelerato.  
Infilandogli le mani tra i capelli, Yuuki si era nuovamente chinato verso di lui e Mitsui aveva subito accolto nella propria bocca la sua lingua, che aveva tentativamente iniziato a succhiare.  
In ogni punto in cui i loro corpi si sfioravano, Yuuki aveva l'impressione di andare a fuoco, avido di quella pelle nuda e smanioso di un contatto ancora maggiore.  
Le mani di Mitsui gli avevano slacciato il bottone e calato la zip dei pantaloni, poi si erano intrufolate tra la stoffa andando a stringergli le natiche attraverso i boxer.  
“Mmmh… sei proprio sicuro di non averlo mai fatto?” aveva chiesto Yuuki, quando l’altro ragazzo aveva iniziato a premersi ritmicamente contro di lui in modo delizioso.  
Mitsui gli aveva rivolto un sorriso furbo. “Non ho mica detto di essere stato un monaco.”  
Yuuki aveva riso, prima di scendere a baciargli una spalla. Aveva infilato le mani tra i loro corpi ed aveva slacciato i jeans di Mitsui per poi iniziare a calarli senza fretta, abbassandosi pian piano e tracciando una delicata scia di baci lungo il petto e lo stomaco dell’altro ragazzo.  
Inginocchiato a terra, aveva aiutato Mitsui a sfilare i piedi nudi dall’indumento, poi aveva fatto scorrere le mani in una lenta carezza dalle caviglie verso l’alto.  
Incuriosito, aveva sfiorato con il pollice la sottile cicatrice rosa, chiaramente recente, che attraversava il ginocchio sinistro dell’altro ragazzo. “Ti fa ancora male?”  
“No.” Aveva risposto fino troppo rapidamente Mitsui e Yuuki gli aveva depositato una serie di baci delicati sulla coscia, continuando la sua lenta risalita verso i fianchi.  
Aveva accuratamente evitato l’erezione evidente ed aveva invece baciato e leccato la pelle delicata del ventre appena sopra il bordo dei boxer, prima di far scorrere la lingua sotto l’elastico, e Mitsui aveva sussultato, il respiro sempre più affannato.  
Yuuki si era rialzato e si era appropriato della bocca dell’altro ragazzo, spingendolo poi all’indietro per i pochi passi che mancavano al letto.  
“Mettiti comodo” gli aveva detto prima di allontanarsi per recuperare il lubrificante e un preservativo da un cassetto.  
Quando era tornato, l’altro ragazzo si era già accomodato al centro delle lenzuola, semi-sdraiato, e lo fissava con attenzione.  
Yuuki gli aveva rivolto un sorrisetto “Ti piace quello che vedi?”  
Mitsui gli aveva risposto con un ghigno furbo e gli aveva fatto scorrere addosso uno sguardo impertinente, di una lentezza volutamente esasperante. “Non saprei, vedo ancora troppi vestiti.”  
“Dovresti fare attenzione a ciò che chiedi…”  
In un solo colpo Yuuki aveva sfilato i pantaloni ed i boxer, restando in piedi sfacciatamente nudo davanti a Mitsui. Si era afferrato l’erezione con una mano e l’aveva mossa pigramente in una leggera carezza, notando con piacere come quel semplice movimento avesse calamitato completamente l’attenzione dell’altro ragazzo.  
Mitsui si morso un labbro, gli occhi incollati alla mano di Yuuki, ed una piccola macchia gli aveva inumidito il davanti dei boxer.  
“Decisamente molto meglio.” aveva commentato debolmente.  
“Oh, davvero?” aveva riso Yuuki, salendo in ginocchio sul letto ed avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Davvero” gli aveva risposto piano Mitsui, quasi sussurrando, quando Yuuki gli era arrivato sopra, per poi afferrarlo con una mano dietro la nuca ed attirarlo in basso verso di sé.  
Mentre la lingua di Mitsui cercava la sua e gli esplorava la bocca, aveva sentito le mani del ragazzo scorrergli sul petto, poi sullo stomaco e infine spostarsi sui suoi fianchi, in una lunga e delicata carezza.  
“Quindi” aveva mormorato Yuuki, scendendo a depositargli una lunga scia di baci umidi sulla mascella, “non hai mai detto di essere stato un monaco…”  
Intervallando un bacio ad ogni parola, si era spostato al collo e poi, ancora più giù, verso la clavicola. Mitsui aveva sospirato e gli aveva poggiato delicatamente le mani sulle spalle, stringendole appena tra le dita.  
“Mmmh…”  
Aveva emesso un suono inarticolato a metà tra un verso d'assenso ed un sospiro soddisfatto ed era stato così delizioso che Yuuki lo aveva ricompensato con una lappata ad un capezzolo ed una serie di morsi delicati tutto intorno. Sotto le sue labbra, la pelle di Mitsui era calda e tesa sul muscolo tonico e Yuuki avrebbe voluto assaporarla tutta, centimetro per centimetro, fino a conoscerne a memoria il sapore.  
All'improvviso Mitsui aveva ribaltato le loro posizioni e l'aveva osservato dall'alto per un lungo, lunghissimo, istante.  
“Tutto bene?” gli aveva chiesto Yuuki.  
Mitsui aveva deglutito ed il suo sguardo aveva accarezzato il petto di Yuuki, prima di scendere ancora più giù verso la sua erezione. In un gesto inconscio, si era leccato le labbra e, alla vista di quella lingua rossa umida di saliva, Yuuki aveva sentito il pene guizzare con un’intensità tale da risultare quasi dolorosa.  
Quando Mitsui aveva riportato gli occhi nei suoi, erano così accesi e vivi ed inquieti che Yuuki aveva faticato a resistere all’improvviso bisogno che lo aveva investito.  
C’era qualcosa in Mitsui, nel suo modo di fare pieno di contraddizioni e contrasti, che l’aveva attratto fin da quando si erano conosciuti. In quelle settimane per Yuuki era stato affascinante osservare l’altro ragazzo, scoprire pian piano il carattere divertente e fumantino oltre la facciata di diffidenza e scontrosità che mostrava al mondo, intravedere la rabbia che covava appena sotto la superficie apparentemente calma, percepire la volontà d’acciaio dietro quel faccino d’angelo. Ed ora che Mitsui si trovava nel suo letto, sopra di lui, quasi completamente nudo ed eccitato ed insicuro, Yuuki lo voleva in un modo viscerale che non aveva mai sperimentato fino a quel momento. Voleva la sua pelle, il suo sapore, il suo odore. Voleva le sue mani inesperte e la sua bocca e i suoi gemiti.  
Ignorando completamente la domanda che gli era stata posta, Mitsui si era abbassato ed aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue in un bacio che sorprendentemente si era rivelato meno frenetico, ma non meno famelico, dei precedenti. Mitsui sembrava volerlo assaporare senza fretta e nel mezzo di quel bacio gli aveva afferrato l’erezione. L’aveva accarezzata senza fretta poi aveva iniziato a stringere la presa, sperimentando e familiarizzando con quella nuova sensazione e strappando a Yuuki più di un ansito gutturale.  
Yuuki gli aveva artigliato il sedere e l’aveva tirato verso di sé e quando le loro erezioni erano entrate in contatto Mitsui aveva interrotto il bacio e gli aveva affondato con forza il viso nel collo.  
“Ti voglio nudo. Adesso.” Quelle parole erano uscite con un tono più brusco di quanto Yuuki avesse voluto, ma a Mitsui non sembrava essere importato più di tanto vista la velocità con cui, con qualche goffa contorsione, si era sfilato i boxer.  
La forza con cui si erano premuti l’uno contro l’altro era stata un po’ troppa, l’angolazione non del tutto ottimale, e senza lubrificante lo sfregamento di pelle contro pelle sarebbe presto diventato fastidioso, ed era tutto così assolutamente perfetto che Yuuki non aveva potuto far altro che affondare le dita nella schiena di Mitsui e lasciare che il ragazzo gli mordicchiasse scompostamente il collo ed una spalla, stuzzicandolo con insistenza. Ma non era ancora abbastanza.  
All’improvviso, Yuuki aveva ribaltato le loro posizioni, interrompendo il movimento dei fianchi e portandosi sopra Mitsui.  
“Sarebbe un peccato fare le cose di fretta, quando abbiamo tutto il tempo per giocare un po’…”  
Dopo un breve bacio, aveva infilato una gamba in mezzo a quelle di Mitsui allargandogliele abbastanza da sistemarvisi in mezzo. Mentre con una mano gli aveva impugnato l’erezione, con l’altra era sceso ad accarezzargli i testicoli. Si era umettato per bene l’indice ed il medio ed aveva iniziato a farle scorrere lungo la linea che congiungeva la base del pene con il perineo poi, senza mai smettere il lento massaggio all’asta di Mitsui, si era spinto oltre, fino a percorrergli in punta di dita l'apertura.  
“Hai mai provato?” Gli aveva chiesto, premendo leggermente con l’indice senza inserirlo.  
Un rossore intenso era salito dal petto di Mitsui, su per il collo, fino ad infiammargli le guance mentre Mitsui scuoteva la testa.  
Nonostante l’evidente imbarazzo, Yuuki non aveva percepito nell’altro ragazzo un particolare fastidio, quindi aveva osato spingersi oltre. “Vuoi provare?”  
Prima ancora che Mitsui potesse rispondergli, a farlo per lui era stato il distinto guizzo della sua erezione tra le dita di Yuuki.  
“Allora girati.”  
Aveva guidato Mitsui nella posizione migliore, fino a trovarselo davanti a quattro zampe, e per un istante aveva contemplato quella visione, la bocca piena di saliva all’improvviso bisogno viscerale di divorare la pelle bianca davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Dopo essersi abbondantemente lubrificato le mani, aveva ricominciato a masturbare lentamente Mitsui e contemporaneamente a stuzzicare la sua apertura. Aveva attesto che Mitsui si rilassasse sotto le sue mani poi aveva affondato appena la punta dell’indice dentro di lui. Con un leggero di disagio, il ragazzo si era irrigidito attorno al suo dito e Yuuki, aveva pazientemente attesto che si abituasse a quella piccola intrusione, depositandogli baci scomposti sulla schiena.  
Con estrema lentezza e pazienza, aveva poi gradualmente penetrato Mitsui con il dito finché non era riuscito ad inserirlo completamente e presto Mitsui si era abituato a quella nuova sensazione al punto che Yuuki era riuscito ad inserire anche il medio. Aveva iniziato poi a ruotare ed allargare ritmicamente le dita dentro di lui e, piacevolmente stupito, aveva visto Mitsui iniziare a muovere il bacino, ondulando piano allo stesso ritmo delle mani di Yuuki su di lui. Un lungo filo sottile perlescente gli era colato dalla punta dell’erezione fino alle lenzuola e Yuuki si era reso conto di non aver mai voluto scopare qualcuno quanto Mitsui in quel momento.  
“Adesso ho bisogno che mi parli.” gli aveva detto, depositandogli un bacio umido su una natica. In tutta risposta, il pene di Mitsui tra le sue dita aveva avuto un piccolo guizzo. “Posso farti venire così o possiamo andare fino in fondo.”  
Mitsui aveva emesso un gemito prolungato, a malapena soffocato dagli avambracci in cui aveva affondato il viso. “Oh, sì, per favore…”  
“Sì, cosa?” Yuuki aveva immobilizzato la mano con la quale stava masturbando Mitsui ed aveva rallentato il ritmo delle dita dentro il suo corpo. “Credimi, non sto cercando di provocarti o di farmi pregare. Ho davvero bisogno che tu mi dica cosa vuoi.”  
Mitsui aveva preso alcuni respiri tremanti, cercando evidentemente di riguadagnare una parvenza di controllo, poi si era voltato a guardarlo da sopra la spalla. Aveva il volto completamente arrossato, probabilmente combattuto tra il piacere che le mani di Yuuki gli stavano dando e l’imbarazzo di essere così aperto ed esposto davanti al suo sguardo.  
“Tutto quello che vuoi.” aveva aggiunto Yuuki senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi e quando Mitsui aveva risposto, nella sua voce piacevolmente arrochita non c’era stata alcuna traccia di esitazione.  
“Facciamolo.”  
Quell’unica parola aveva percorso il corpo di Yuuki come una scossa, depositandoglisi nel basso ventre e facendogli indurire ancora di più l’erezione. Ritraendosi completamente da Mitsui, gli aveva strappato un lungo lamento.  
“Sssh” l’aveva rabbonito, “dammi solo un attimo.”  
Sentendosi addosso gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo, si era allungato all’indietro, inginocchiandosi sui talloni a gambe larghe, ed aveva afferrato il preservativo che, con gesti rapidi, aveva indossato e cosparso abbondantemente di lubrificante.  
Aveva poi afferrato Mitsui per i fianchi e l’aveva guidato facendogli sollevare il busto ed abbassare il bacino, finché il ragazzo non si era trovato a sua volta inginocchiato di spalle davanti a lui. Le gambe di Mitsui poggiavano contro l’esterno delle sue cosce e Yuuki aveva sentito i muscoli solidi del ragazzo tendersi per adattarsi a quella nuova posizione.  
Aveva poi poggiato la mano sinistra sul materasso dietro di sè, per meglio mantenere l’equilibrio, e con la destra aveva impugnato la propria erezione posizionandola correttamente.  
Il respiro di Mitsui aveva accelerato e in quel momento Yuuki avrebbe dato ogni cosa per poterlo vedere in viso.  
“Sarà un po’ fastidioso all’inizio, ma ti assicuro che poi migliora e ne vale davvero la pena. L’importante è che ti prendi tutto il tempo che ti serve, senza fretta, ok? E ricorda che puoi cambiare idea in qualunque momento.”  
Mitsui aveva annuito, poi aveva chinato il capo in avanti e con un sospiro tremulo aveva iniziato a muoversi. Con una lentezza estenuante aveva iniziato ad accogliere gradualmente Yuuki dentro di sè ed era così stretto e caldo e _oh-mio-dio-perfetto_ che a Yuuki era sembrato di liquefarsi. Mitsui scendeva un poco, si fermava per abituarsi alla sensazione e si ritraeva, e poi ancora ed ancora, andando ogni volta un po’ più giù.  
Appena gli era stato possibile, Yuuki aveva lasciato la propria erezione ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzare ogni parte del corpo dell’altro ragazzo che riuscisse a raggiungere. La schiena, una spalla, il collo, il petto, una gamba.  
Gli aveva mormorato continue parole d’incoraggiamento, inframezzate da diversi gemiti e sospiri che non era riuscito a trattenere, e alla fine Mitsui gli si era seduto in grembo, schiena contro petto, l’erezione di Yuuki saldamente piantata dentro lui, e lì si era fermato.  
Yuuki gli aveva baciato il collo ed una spalla. “Tutto bene?”  
Mitsui si era voltato di lato ed aveva cercato le sue labbra in un bacio scomposto.  
“È… strano” aveva risposto con una smorfia, subito prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito quando Yuuki gli aveva impugnato il pene che in quegli ultimi minuti si era parzialmente ammorbidito. Con movimenti esperti Yuuki aveva iniziato una lenta masturbazione, sentendo presto l’erezione di Mitsui indurirglisi nuovamente tra le dita.  
“Oh cazzo,” aveva mormorato Mitsui arrovesciando il capo ed appoggiandoglielo su una spalla. Yuuki ne aveva subito approfittato per baciare e leccare e mordicchiare ogni centimetro della pelle bianca ed invitante di quel collo così esposto, poi Mitsui si era spostato, inclinandosi nuovamente in avanti e bilanciando il peso sulle mani, e lentamente aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare i fianchi. Pian piano aveva stabilito un ritmo costante e non troppo veloce. Si scostava fino quasi a far uscire completamente Yuuki da sé per poi scendere ed accoglierlo nuovamente in profondità.  
Yuuki aveva stretto la presa sull’erezione di Mitsui, accelerando il movimento del polso, ed era subito stato ricompensato da qualche piccolo mugolio d’approvazione.  
La forma, così naturale e semplice, della schiena e dei fianchi di Mitsui che si muovevano ritmicamente era una delle cose più erotiche che Yuuki avesse mai visto e lo sguardo gli era ben presto scivolato verso il basso, al punto dove il suo pene affondava continuamente nel corpo dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Dovresti vederti ora” gli aveva detto, ansante per il piacere che montava rapido e per lo sforzo di stare fermo e lasciare che fosse Mitsui a controllare il gioco.  
Mitsui aveva riso, senza fiato, e la vibrazione aveva piacevolmente raggiunto l’erezione di Yuuki, facendolo gemere sonoramente.  
Quando gli era sembrato che Mitsui fosse completamente a proprio agio, e che anzi, iniziasse a trovare la situazione decisamente piacevole, Yuuki aveva spostato appena il bacino in modo da affondare in lui con un’angolazione leggermente diversa. Aveva capito di aver fatto centro quando l’altro ragazzo aveva emesso un gemito strozzato per l’evidente scossa di piacere che gli aveva attraversato il corpo. Poi il ritmo degli affondi aveva iniziato a diventare più erratico e Yuuki aveva iniziato ad assecondarlo con piccole spinte.  
Quando il ragazzo aveva mugolato il suo nome in un lungo ansito di piacere, Yuuki aveva sentito il proprio autocontrollo cedere definitivamente ed aveva spinto in avanti Mitsui, cogliendolo di sorpresa e facendolo crollare sui gomiti. Lo aveva afferrato saldamente per i fianchi ed aveva iniziato ad spingersi in profondità dentro lui, trovando ben preso il ritmo e l’angolazione giuste per strappare all’altro ragazzo una serie di deliziosi gemiti gutturali.  
Quasi subito Mitsui aveva iniziato ad andargli incontro, facendo leva su gomiti e ginocchia ed inarcando la schiena.  
Improvvisamente però Yuuki aveva rallentato, per poi fermarsi, completamente affondato in Mitsui che si era lamentato in chiaro segno di dispiacere.  
Il ragazzo era caldo e stretto attorno a lui e Yuuki si era chinato a baciarlo in mezzo alle scapole. L'odore, il sapore di quella pelle leggermente sudata mischiati a quelli del sesso gli avevano fatto girare la testa.  
“Voglio vederti.” gli aveva mormorato, sfiorando con le labbra il punto che aveva appena saggiato.  
Quando Yuuki si era ritratto, uscendo da lui, Mitsui aveva esitato per qualche istante prima di voltarsi con un unico movimento fluido.  
Subito, Mitsui si era sporto e si era appropriato delle sue labbra, baciandolo affamato. Senza interrompere il bacio, Yuuki aveva guidato nuovamente la propria erezione dentro Mitsui, che aveva mugolato piacevolmente contro la sua bocca, poi aveva ripreso a penetrarlo con un ritmo più lento e controllato del precedente.  
“Toccati per me” gli aveva chiesto scendendo a baciargli il collo e l’incavo di una spalla, prima di sollevarsi e poggiare le mani ai lati del bacino dell’altro ragazzo.  
Nello prendere quella posizione, aveva fatto sì di sorreggere le ginocchia di Mitsui nell’incavo dei gomiti e la vista del ragazzo sotto di lui che gli si offriva, in quel modo così spontaneo ed aperto, in totale contrasto con il suo solito fare ombroso e distante, gli aveva stretto lo stomaco in una pozza incandescente che era scesa e gli si era depositata nel basso ventre. Si era spinto ancor più in profondità ed in risposta, Mitsui aveva ansimato, inarcando la schiena, ed aveva afferrato la propria erezione.  
Con gli occhi incollati a quella mano che si muoveva sempre più velocemente, Yuuki aveva gradualmente accelerato il ritmo delle proprie spinte fino a quando aveva sentito Mitsui tendersi per il piacere che lo aveva attraversato rapido, mentre i lunghi schizzi di sperma gli impiastricciavano lo stomaco. Il suo gemito roco e prolungato aveva investito Yuuki con la forza di un treno in piena corsa, mentre il corpo dell’altro ragazzo continuava a stringersi e pulsare attorno a lui.  
Giunto ormai al limite, si era piegato in avanti ed aveva baciato Mitsui con smania, in modo scomposto. Mitsui l'aveva afferrato per i glutei, attirandolo ancora di più verso di sè, e alla fine, con alcuni affondi più profondi, Yuuki era stato travolto dall’orgasmo, intenso ed accecante.  
Sfilandosi e crollando accanto a Mitsui per riprendere fiato, si era concesso qualche istante per osservare indisturbato la spettacolo davanti a suoi occhi. L’altro ragazzo era completamente abbandonato tra le lenzuola sfatte, con un braccio a coprire gli occhi e la pelle arrossata e sudata. Il respiro gli usciva in piccoli sbuffi rapidi attraverso le labbra gonfie ed umide ed era una vista così erotica che Yuuki aveva dovuto aggrapparsi a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di sporgersi e ripulire con la lingua il disastro appiccicoso che era il suo ventre.  
Disteso ad occhi chiusi tra le lenzuola, alcuni minuti dopo, Yuuki poteva sentire il calore del corpo di Mitsui poco distante.  
“Che c’è?” gli aveva chiesto a bruciapelo, “Riesco a sentirti pensare.”  
Mitsui aveva impiegato alcuni secondi a rispondere. “Hai mentito” aveva poi detto lentamente.  
“Di cosa parli?”  
“Hai detto che non saresti stato gentile.”  
Yuuki aveva sentito gli angoli della bocca sollevarsi in un piccolo sorriso involontario. “Ti dispiace?”  
Mitsui era rimasto in silenzio.  
Yuuki stava per dirgli che rimuginava davvero troppo sulle cose quando aveva sentito il materasso al suo fianco muoversi, poi Mitsui gli si era seduto a cavallo del bacino e l’aveva baciato. Aprendo la bocca per accogliere quella lingua insistente, Yuuki gli aveva affondato le dita tra le lunghe ciocche sudate.  
Il ragazzo imparava in fretta, aveva pensato con una certa soddisfazione.  
  
  
“Fanculo” biascicò Yuuki alla stanza vuota mettendosi a sedere.  
Nonostante Mitsui fosse andato via da più di mezz’ora, l’odore del sesso - il suo odore - impregnava ancora le lenzuola.  
“Fanculo. Fanculo. Fanculo!” ripetè nervoso dando una manata al materasso.  
Doveva decisamente sbrigarsi a fare quella stramaledetta doccia e poi uscire a cercare qualcuno con cui fare a pugni.


End file.
